carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dinner Party (1981)
Plot Overview Denver-Carrington is in some real trouble so Blake swallows his pride and invites Matthew and Walter to a dinner party which will include some of the wealthiest men in the oil industry. Walter is ready to go, but Matthew is hesitant. Claudia believes Matthew does not want to go because he is afraid she will have a breakdown, but that isn't it. Matthew actually thinks this party is nothing more than a ruse for Blake to get his hands on those oil leases of his. Also, he is not thrilled at the prospect of seeing Krystle. Because of Blake's financial problems, Krystle is concerned about the price of her new wardrobe. Fallon teaches her that only poor people cut back during times of financial crisis. Even if Blake is in financial straits, they still must pretend that all is fine so that investors will have confidence in him. That's called the "Million-Dollar Spit in the Ocean". Krystle, nonetheless, is game. She is also more comfortable as mistress in the house, and she finally puts Joseph in his place - she is hard, but fair, just as Blake taught her. Walter is having a great old time at the dinner party, Matthew less so. He really cannot keep his eyes off Krystle, which Claudia notices. She decides to escape to the nearest room, which happens to be the library. It also happens to be where Steven is reading some book. Steven tells Claudia that there is nothing wrong about having been treated in a mental institute and gives her a poetry collection of Emily Dickinson. At the dinner party, Cecil assures Blake that he will give him a blank check as a sign of friendship for being future in-laws. Fallon really is not enamored with Jeff, and Jeff really does not help his cause by being all preachy and always wanting a moment alone with her. Under the watchful gaze of Cecil, Fallon finally forces herself to spend some time with Jeff. The only way Fallon can tolerate his company is with marijuana. At least she gets Jeff to take a puff despite his going over the psychological and penal issues with the drug. Meanwhile, Krystle decides to give Matthew a tour of the mansion which ends with the two outside. Krystle suggests that Matthew may want to sell the oil leases to Denver-Carrington. Matthew accuses Krystle of being used by Blake - something she denies. Matthew then tells Krystle that he loves her and always will. Krystle cannot believe he did not say something sooner or took the choice away from her. Which makes it even worse is that Fallon overhears it. Matthew returns to the party and before he leaves pretty much tells Blake he is not going to sell him the leases. Blake is now determined to destroy Matthew. Finally, Joseph has a problem only the mistress of the house can resolve : Fallon and Jeff are taking a midnight bath - all naked. Krystle gets them to get out of the pool and then chastises Fallon for her lack of discretion. But Fallon won't be lectured about discretion from a woman who just had her ex-lover tell her he still loves her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Paul Jenkins ... Ed * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Ken Martinez ... Bobby * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Paul Napier ... Leon * Stacy Keach Sr. ... Tom Loomis * Barbara Beckley ... Marion Loomis * Mace Barrett ... Vince Harrison * Kiva Lawrence ... Tess Harrison * Alan Pass ... Gerald * Don Matheson ... Frank Carter * Jennifer Nairn-Smith ... Elaine Carter * Mickey Cherney ... Henry MacReady * Rachel Ward ... Edna MacReady * William Cort ... Mr. Beaumont Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Dick Darling Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jim Gillespie .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Chester Krumholz .... executive story editor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Hope Williams .... script supervisor * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall) * Deleted scenes : Joseph informs Krystle that Mr. Beaumont has arrived while she is swimming (a part of this scene had been used for other purpose); Steven argues with Bobby and Ramos; Blake and Michael briefly talk in the limousine. Quotes * Blake Carrington: Doing what I have to do, coming out here isn't easy for me. Fact is, I had no practise at it. You see, gentlemen, I've, eh, I've come to apologise. * Blake Carrington:[after dinner] Ladies and gentlemen, I have a survey report, says that we might strike brandy in the living room. * Michael Culhane [manning the bar] Freshen that up for you, Mr. Colby? Jeff Colby: Hm? No, no, no, thanks, Michael. Two's my limit. Fallon Carrington: Oh, what happens to you if you have three? Do you turn back into a pumpkin? * Jeff Colby [after offering Fallon a light, Jeff realizes what's she's smoking]: Fallon, that's grass. Fallon Carrington: To be exact. Jeff Colby: Well, suppose somebody sees it? Fallon Carrington: Don't worry, I've got enough for everybody. * Blake Carrington [about Matthew Blaisdel]: I gave him a chance to stay afloat. Now I'm gonna blow him right out of the water.